


Constant and True

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sap, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Enzo before and after a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant and True

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 done! Short, fluffy, sap. Watching the Olympics so I was kind of distracted tonight. Sorry. 
> 
> Song for today is One Song from Snow White

Colin looks over, unable to keep the smile from his face. When he’d first met Enzo, back when they were kids, he’d been mostly bowled over by the hyperactivity of the other boy. Now that they’ve been friends for years, he’s gotten used to the other man and Enzo’s hyper ways no longer bother Colin. 

He tilts his head as Enzo keeps talking, just ripping into Chris Jericho. He’d expected Jericho to be a little quicker at come backs, but he seems more stunned by Enzo than anything. Colin knows the feeling, smiling into his hand as Kevin finally steps in and more or less just yells at Enzo to shut up. But when he insults Enzo, Colin steps in, getting in Kevin’s face. He doesn’t even say anything before Chris is trying to pick a fight with Enzo. Colin doesn’t take his eyes off Kevin, but he really wants to punch Chris for the smack he’s talking.

Once they get away from the other two, Colin pushes Enzo into an empty locker room and starts running his hands over Enzo’s body. “Are you okay? Did Chris hurt you? I will rip him limb from limb if he hurt you.”

“Col, man, chill. I’m good. No more than he would have to for the match we had. It’s okay. I’m okay, I promise.” 

Colin nods, leaning his head on Enzo’s. “You had me worried.”

“You always worry,” Enzo says, smiling as he pulls back and leans up, kissing Colin. “Come on. Let’s shower, then get to our room. Once we’re there, you can check me over inch by inch.”

Colin laughs and shakes his head. “Yeah, something tells me that’s not what you really want,” he says wrapping an arm around Enzo’s shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.”

the end


End file.
